Non-volatile memory is a type of memory device that can store information even after loss of power. Non-volatile memory (NVM) devices can be read only memory or random access memory (RAM) and may use various technologies. One category of non-volatile RAM is resistive RAM, including technologies such as filamentary resistive random access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) cells, interfacial RRAM cells, magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM) cells, phase change memory (PCM) cells (e.g., chalcogenides including alloys of germanium, antimony, and tellurium), memristor memory elements, and programmable metallization cells (e.g., conductive bridging RAM (CBRAM) cell). The RRAM cell is a promising non-volatile memory device for embedded and standalone applications due to its fast operation time and low power performance.